Wireless or mobile network operators can struggle to cope with the data deluge in their networks and to make sure that the wireless spectrum is prioritized to suit their business objectives. The mobile network operator is being pressured both from the increased amount of access (e.g., the rate of growth of smartphone adoption) and the increased amount of data flow (e.g., the rate of growth in data use in the network) in the mobile network.
In some networks, congestion can occur at the radio access network (RAN) used to access a core network. For example, popular events such as music concerts and sporting events can draw large crowds of people into the same physical area. The large numbers of users attempting to use the RAN can cause congestion at the RAN. Users may experience congestion in the form of slow data rates and inability to connect.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 29.217 v1.0.0, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes and defines the Np interface. The Np interface lies between the RAN congestion awareness function (RCAF) and the policy and charging rules function (PCRF). The technical specification describes a procedure to enable the RCAF to report to the PCRF the congestion state of an evolved nodeB (eNodeB) or group of cells (e.g., a known service area) or a cell for a specific user. If all or a large number of users in the service area are experiencing congestion, the RCAF could potentially overwhelm the PCRF with individual user congestion status reports.
3GPP TS 29.405 v0.3.0 defines and describes the Nq and Nq′ interfaces. The Nq interface lies between the RCAF and the mobility management entity (MME). The Nq′ interface lies between the RCAF and the serving GPRS support node (SGSN). The technical specification describes a procedure to enable the RCAF to retrieve a list of users and access point names (APNs) for a given congested eNodeB or cell. Reporting congestion status by the RCAF to the PCRF (over Np) using the (TS) 29.217 v1.0.0 list-based procedure requires that every user ID experiencing the congestion be placed either in a separate congestion report message or in an aggregated congestion report message. The formulation and processing of such messages becomes inefficient when tens, hundreds, or even thousands of users in the same service area are experiencing congestion.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for communicating radio access network congestion status information large numbers users.